the_digitoid_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Bree Nibenay (Declan)
Bree Nibenay The protagonist in the series, her first appearance is in the pilot of Season 1. Her basic Vitality points are 140 VTP. Bree is a calm, introverted girl who tries to get by in a school where she was dropped without friends. She ususally sports a navy blue puffer coat and jeans, under those Cooper Sneakers. Her skin is sickly pale, her voice sounds soft, soothing and she has a tendency to either inhale deeply or to remain silent in thought for a brief moment before speaking out. Her class is the Buccaneer, a pirate class using dual flintlocks and any period appropriate sword by preference a Spadroon, but she has been seen wielding Schiavonas and Rapiers as well. Appearance She is described as being 1 metre 63, having straight, dark blonde to brown hair, green eyes with a heterochromic amber edge and a turn up nose carrying thin, frail glasses. Her body build is chubby leaning to thin. She wears no nail polish or makeup, revealing slight rings under her eyes. Contrary to her companion Declan Nocturnus, these rings are genetic and not of fatigue alone. She is the smallest female character, having to look up to Sam in order to make eye contact. In the Digitoid she is seen wearing a navy blue captain's coat, white trousers, a green waistsash reaching knee length. At first she has a tricorne, later changing into a bicorne. Personality At first sight everyone in the gang knew she had been bullied. Because of the many hardships she had gone through Nibenay became silent and wary of people. Declan made great efforts to crack her shell and revealed her true nature, while still nervous when she talks to strangers, her social interactions with the entire group have improved over time. Despite her fear of social interactions, she is still brave in her own albeit foolish way. This has been proven when she takes on Tyler Kerrigan and Derek Kappa after moving into the Recluse and growing more confident in the Digitoid. The Legacy Attribute gave her the capability of taking on the jock and his temporary ally. If it wasn't for a lucky hit on her, she might even have won the fight. Despite the setbacks she had, Bree is strong and independent to a certain extent. She never hesitates to ask help, usually turning to either Declan or Victoria, if they're not readily available she will go to Sam or John who will usually provide an answer. She has been shown to make great sacrifice for people. Even in hypothetical scenarios, as Leo joked that vanity is a sin when she got ready for the first date with Declan, upon which she simply replied with. "Some people are to sin for." Giving the implication she'd rather look good for the person she likes than to fear what might come after death if there is anything at all. Military Service continuity SPOILERS ''-This part features the Military Service continuity from the original, which is canon, but no official part of the Book or new series yet.-'' *This is no part of the current series of Season 1, but remains canon regardless* "You're a soldier, how do you say that in German again?" The Buccaneer asked. "Du bist ein Soldat." The Sentinel replied softly. In this continuity, they are lovers and hardly part from one another. Their relationship is intense and seems to last despite their non-stop contact. When Declan told Bree he volunteered because of Leo, she was initially upset and cried for two days, eventual deciding to sign up as well, which he forbade. In response to this their first real hardship reared itself. Bree moved back in with her parents, saddened by his attitude towards her. Relationships with other characters Declan Nocturnus: Their relationship is complicated, as they are friends but have been seen getting intimate with one another, doing things such as sleeping together, though this only occurs when they encounter a hardship or accidentally fall asleep in the sofa. Her first encounter with him left an impression she would not easily forget. Initially she thought of him as a rough aristocrat with a notable disregard for danger. -Source: The Digitoid Book- Despite this she chose to seek out his company on multiple occasions, much to her fortune, later on she found him to be indeed an aristocrat, but one with only a hard exterior and his lack of fear was seen as coping mechanism for his past. He has taken her under his wings to keep her away from danger, but contrary to what he wanted, she keeps looking up danger, to prove to him she can fend for herself. They have had multiple dates and are still dealing with uncertainties about the viability of a relationship. This is confirmed to be canon as it was featured in the original, and kept in the English Rewrite. She is one of the only characters to find out about Declan's past during her school career, the other two knew it as they lived and witnessed it. Sam Roseburn: They have their arguments, but eventually everything goes back as it should be, even going so far as to check Sam's injuries directly after she was polygonised, which usually takes it's toll on one's stamina. Class in the Digitoid Being the Buccaneer she has weapons made around the 1700's ableit with minor modifications. The Buccaneer class is versatile for medium to melee range fighting, though the Cleaverlocks can fire to longer ranges, any hit should be considered to be lucky. Her class correlates well with Declan's Sentinel class, both are swordfighting oriented and they are closely resemblent. Despite this, the duo has been known to hone their skills against one another, where she has been victorious on more than one occasion, using either dirty tricks or sheer swordsmanship. Declan doesn't judge her on the style she utilises, although he often jokes about it where she replies. "I'm a Pirate, I don't fight fair." Her secondary set of abilities are the Element of Light, where she uses the 'Luminary Cut' ability as her signature attack. It is described as a silver light in the shape of a horizontal sickle-shaped blade. As it is a blade, it is razor sharp and capable of cutting even the Tektorian's legs off if used with enough size and force. If non-verbally quickfired it causes a base damage of -65 VTP. Her class reflects her personality, she locked herself up due to all the hardships. The Digitoid compensated by making her a Buccaneer, a kind of pirate. Pirates generally see themselves as free people. The Lightworker Bree's personality, like Declan and Sam, manifested an entity from the Shadow. The Shadow is a side effect of the Digitoid where the Legacy Phenomenon had caused their abilities to carry over, giving birth to a plane full of spiritual beings. Though her entity is called a Lightworker, a being of what humans would refer to as holy. It has given her supernatural abilities in exchange of a part of the emotions she feels. Though it looks benevolent, it's little more than a parasite, akin to the Sentinel and Cartier's Shades. Like the Shades it refers to her as 'the Host' and will do everything to preserve her life, even reveal itself to her enemies. The Digitoid: Avenging Angel continuity In Avenging Angel she has a son and daughter with Declan Nocturnus. Edmund-Daniel has inherited her Lightworker, while Alexa-Sam is the Shade's Host.Category:Characters